The invention relates to a support assembly of a bumper on a front module of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a headlight. Finally, the invention relates to a method for producing such a support assembly of a bumper on a front module of a motor vehicle.
In such support assemblies, it is generally desirable that, in particular, a bumper cladding of the bumper conclude exactly with headlights which are adjacent to this on the front end of the motor vehicle, and indeed preferably with relatively low gap dimensions. Furthermore, in particular, a sufficient support of the bumper or of the bumper cladding in the vehicle vertical direction is desirable in order to not obtain, even during continuous use of the motor vehicle, setting or lowering of the bumper cladding compared to the respectively associated headlight. This would, in particular, influence the optical appearance of the vehicle front in a disadvantageous manner, and additionally, for example, would allow the entry of water, dirt or similar via an gap arising between the bumper cladding and the respective headlight. Finally, an assembly of the bumper on the front module of the motor vehicle which is as simple as possible is desirable in order to achieve a cost-efficient production.
A headlight having a headlight housing emerges from DE 10 2005 045 086 A1, to which a bumper beam supporting a bumper cladding is firmly screwed, which is arranged below the headlight. For this purpose, the bumper beam has elongated holes with which the screws of the screw connection engage and are screwed into a thread provided in the headlight housing on the other side. The definitive position of the bumper beam relatively opposite the headlight is therefore only then achieved if the bumper beam has occupied a determined position in the vehicle longitudinal or transverse direction by displacement along the longitudinal holes or then also in the vehicle vertical direction by tightening the screws. This fastening assembly requires a high degree of precision and dexterity of the assembler in the assembly of a vehicle series production, who must both align the bumper beam and at the same time, however, also screw the screws into the threads. This assembly effort is prevented in a second embodiment variant in which the bumper beam is formed in one piece on the headlight housing over several predetermined breaking points. It is herein disadvantageous, however, that the headlight is even damaged in the case of a so-called insurance or repair crash, so a collision with an obstacle at only a low speed, and must be exchanged, as here the bumper beam breaks from the headlight housing in the region of the predetermined breaking points.
The object of the present invention is therefore to create a support assembly, a headlight as well as a method of the type referred to at the beginning, by means of which a reliable alignment of the bumper relative to the headlights as well as a simple assembly of the bumper can be implemented.
In order to create a support assembly of the type referred to at the beginning, by means of which a particularly reliable support and a simple assembly of the bumper on the front end region, in particular front module, results, it is provided according to the invention that the bumper beam is supported via at least one respective support element on each associated headlight housing. In other words, the bumper beams each comprise a support element, via which the bumper is supported on the respectively associated headlight, in particular in the vehicle vertical direction (z-direction). In particular, a direct and adjustment-free alignment of the bumper or of the respective join-relevant components relative to one another or to the front end region, in particular front module, is possible, and indeed without additional parts or other operating means. Additionally, an assembly having low tolerance fluctuations is possible. Also, a weight and cost reduction due to the omission of at least one additional part or other operating means is possible. Furthermore, a respective butt joint is achieved by the direct support of the bumper beam on the associated headlight housing which can be designed in particular to be uniform and having low gap dimensions. Also, in the continuous operation of the motor vehicle over its lifetime, these respective butt joints do not change due to the direct support of the bumper on the front module.
In a particularly advantageous exemplary embodiment of the support assembly, the respective support element abuts onto a contact surface provided on the headlight housing in a weight-bearing manner. Due to the simple application and removal of the bumper beam on the headlight housing, the assembly of the bumper is particularly simple. In a preferred embodiment, the preferably flat contact surface is aligned horizontally in the case of an assembled headlight. Due to the incline-free alignment of the contact surface, an automatic displacement of the bumper along the same is prevented.
The support of the bumper on the headlight by means of the support elements occurs in an advantageous exemplary embodiment only, i.e., therefore exclusively, in the vehicle vertical direction, so in the z direction in the vehicle's own coordinate system. In other words, the bumper is preferably decoupled from the headlight in the vehicle transverse direction (y direction) and in the vehicle longitudinal direction (x direction), such that in the event of a crash, a relative movement between the bumper beam having the bumper cladding applied thereto and the headlight can take place without damage to the headlight, in particular the housing thereof, occurring. The bumper can, as a consequence of force loading caused by an accident, therefore move accordingly with respect to the headlight such that force loading of the headlight which could damage this can be prevented.
In a further embodiment of the invention it has been shown to be advantageous if the support elements are arranged on the bumper beam and in particular are formed on this in one piece. Therefore a bumper beam which is able to be supported in a manner which is particularly simple in terms of production and at the same time is able to be supported on the respective headlight results.
Finally, it has been shown to be advantageous if the stability of the respective receiver of an allocated headlight housing is adapted to the stability of the allocated support element. Such an adaptation of the stability of the headlight-side receiver to the stability of the allocated bumper-side support element can, for example, occur due to the selection of suitable materials and/or wall thicknesses. As a result it can hereby be achieved that damages to the headlight housing in the case of force loading of the bumper caused by an accident are particularly reliably prevented.
The advantages referred to above in connection with the support assembly apply in the same way to the headlight. This comprises a headlight housing having at least one receiver, on which an allocated support element of a bumper beam of a bumper serving to support a bumper cladding is able to be supported. According to the invention, this receiver is executed on the headlight housing in such a stable manner that it bears the bumper with the relatively high weight thereof. This simplifies both the assembly of the bumper and the adjustment of a desired join pattern between the bumper cladding and the headlight.
In a particularly advantageous exemplary embodiment of the support assembly, in which the respective support element is supported on a contact surface provided on a headlight housing in weight-bearing manner, the contact surface is delimited at least on one side by a limiting wall serving as a stop for the support element in the vehicle transverse direction (x direction). It is thereby prevented that, during a transverse movement of the bumper beam, the respective support element thereof slides down from the support on the headlight housing. Furthermore, a certain pre-alignment is also achieved during the assembly.
In an advantageous embodiment, it is provided that the contact surface is delimited in the vehicle transverse direction on both sides by a respective limiting wall. Therefore, the assembly/insertion direction of the support element into the receiver is set which occurs from the front, i.e., in the x direction, and/or from above, i.e., in the z-direction, or by a movement overlapping these two directions.
According to a development of the invention it is provided that the receiver is formed as a shaft which surrounds the allocated support element of the bumper in an assembly position. Using such a shaft, a particularly simple assembly and support of the corresponding bumper-side support element results.
In a preferred embodiment it is provided that the inner dimensions of the shaft which receives the bumper beam support element are adapted to the outer dimensions of the support element received therein in such a way that a relative movement between the support element and the receiver is possible in the vehicle transverse direction (y direction) and/or vehicle longitudinal direction (x direction). The position of the bumper in the z direction/vehicle vertical direction relative to the headlight housing therefore also remains the same in case of a displacement of the bumper relative to the headlight caused by assembly or a crash, while a sliding of the bumper beam in the direction of a passenger compartment and also in the vehicle transverse direction is possible to a certain extent without the headlight thereby being loaded with force.
Furthermore, it is advantageous if the shaft is formed to be conical or tapering in another manner in the insertion direction of the allocated support element. A particularly favorable assembly of the bumper on the respective headlight housing or front end region, in particular front module, hereby results.
The respective receiver of the headlight housing for the associated support element of the bumper is preferably connected to the headlight housing, in particular in one piece, by arrangement of an intermediate part. Due to this intermediate part, a particularly favorable vibration and noise decoupling results.
In a preferred advantageous exemplary embodiment of the headlight, the respective receiver is connected to the headlight housing at least in a vibration-attenuating manner via a flexible support tab. Vibrations occurring during and due to the driving operation of the vehicle are therefore not transferred or are only transferred to an undamaging extent from the bumper or bumper beams to the headlight, in particular the headlight housing, and are otherwise absorbed/compensated for, such that damage to sensitive parts of the headlight, for example coated reflectors and similar, is prevented.
The flexible tab protrudes, in the unloaded state of the bumper assembled on the vehicle, at an angle to a wall of the headlight housing, i.e., between this connection tab and the headlight housing, a free space exists into and out of which the tab can swing in the case of occurring vibrations in order to not or not extensively transfer vibrations from the bumper to the headlight housing connected to the body at least indirectly at the front region.
This flexible support tab can be attached to a limiting wall of the receiver which receives the respective support element or, however, can form this limiting wall of the receiver. In a preferred embodiment, the connection of the flexible tab to the headlight housing is implemented by means of a film hinge, i.e., the tab is formed on the headlight housing, wherein the flexible connection is achieved by corresponding wall thicknesses and formation as well as, if necessary, by corresponding material selection.
Finally it has been shown to be advantageous if the receiver is positioned between each fastening point of the headlight housing on a front end beam of the front module of the motor vehicle. Hereby, an optimum support of the bumper results, in particular in the vehicle vertical direction.
The advantages referred to above in connection with the support assembly according to the invention and the headlight according to the invention apply in the same way to the method. This is distinguished furthermore by a particularly simply and easily reproducible approach.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention result from the following description of a preferred exemplary embodiment as well as by means of the drawings.